garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Double Oh Orson
Double Oh Orson is the second segment from the nineteenth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis Orson fantasizes himself as a top secret agent named Double Oh Orson. Plot Orson, reading a spy novel, imagines himself in the book. Roy, Booker and Sheldon arrive and invite him to come worm hunting with them. He declines, noting that he is busy with his book; he also has a pie that Lanolin made for him waiting. Agent Double Oh Orson arrives at the office of his boss W (Wade), who explains to him his latest mission. The Top Secret Highly Experimental Thermonuclear Exploding Grelbin Device had been stolen a week ago; Double Oh Bo, who was sent to retrieve it, has yet to return. His last transmission came from Casino de Barnyard. All sources point the activity toward world criminal Pinfeather. W assigns Double Oh Orson to find Bo and get the device back. At Casino de Barnyard, Double Oh Orson meets up with Pinfeather (Roy) and the Countess Lanolin. Double Oh Orson interrogates Pinfeather on the whereabouts of the device (all while casually avoiding dangers the ninjas in the restaurant try to throw at him). Pinfeather sends Double Oh Orson through a trap door and makes his way back to his hideout with the spy in hot pursuit. When he arrives at the hideout, Double Oh Orson meets up with Lanolin, who wants to help him find the device and missing agent Double Oh Bo, her brother. They find him locked up and frozen in a block of ice. Bo tells Orson that Pinfeather has just hidden and activated the device. Double Oh Orson tries to figure out where it could be hidden. Back in reality, Booker and Sheldon confront Roy over the number of worms they caught on their hunt, thinking he cheated them. Roy tells them that he divided them evenly and they probably just lost their share. Orson sees all of this and believes the device from his fantasy is in the milk can. He tackles Roy, who is carrying the milk can in question, and throws it out the window. Two worms crawl out of the can, proving that Booker and Sheldon were right about Roy cheating them. The other worms join them, and the chicks go after them. Orson, believing Roy is Pinfeather, chases him with his pie while the rooster apologizes for his trick. Booker and Sheldon look on at Orson's continuing fantasy. Characters Main Characters *Orson Pig/Double-Oh Orson *Roy Rooster/Pinfeather Major Characters *Lanolin Sheep/Countess Lanolin Minor Characters *Booker *Sheldon *Wade Duck/W *Bo Sheep/Double-Oh Bo *Ninjas Songs *Double Oh Orson Theme Trivia *This is the debut of Orson's persona, agent Double Oh Orson. Cultural References *The spy novel Orson reads- and imagines himself in- is a parody of James Bond. **The episode opens with a parody of the barrel gun cursor intro. **The "license to..." phrases are a reference to the film, Licence to Kill. **The "Casino de Barnyard" is a reference to the Royale-les-Eaux. **Lanolin tells the waiter to have her chocolate milk, "Shaken, not stirred", a reference to the same phrase of James Bond. Goofs *At the end of the cartoon, Booker looks back as if Orson and Roy are right behind him and Sheldon, but the final shot shows they're ahead of them. Category:U.S. Acres Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2